


No Better Way To Go

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Day 2016, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Kallura Day 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: “If we’re going to hell, than I’m glad I won’t be alone”

They’d arrived to save this Balmera too late and now the caverns were collapsing down around them. Both Keith and Allura knew that there was no helping them now. The area they were in was too small for any of the lions to come and get them and the pod they’d used to come down here had been crushed by a falling boulder.

Allura was sitting down, leaning against the wall, crying. Keith hated seeing her like this. From past experiences he knew he sucked at comforting people, but he had to at least try. He made his way to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He then reached out and placed his hand on hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry, Allura.”

“Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? None of this is your fault.” she replied.

“After everything you’ve been through you don’t deserve to go out like this. No one does. If there was a way for me to sacrifice myself to get you out of here and back to the others I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“You would?” she asked.

“Yeah, I would.” Keith replied. “How do you think the others are going to take it?”

“Considering how different everyone is, it’s hard to say, but I think Red will be the most devastated.”

Red. He’d been so concerned about trying to comfort Allura that he hadn’t even thought about how hard she’d take it. Once he was gone she’d need a new paladin. It could take the others quite some time to find someone that she’d accept. That means they wouldn’t be able to form Voltron for however long that took. Zarkon would take advantage of that.

“Keith? Are you-are you crying?” Allura asked.

Now that she’d pointed it out he could feel the tears rolling down his face. How had he not realised he was crying?

Dust and a few stones began to fall from the ceiling. He looked up and saw a crack forming. It was going to be only a matter of seconds before that gave way and they were crushed.

“Keith are you okay? Please answer me.”

“If we’re going to hell, then I’m glad I won’t be alone.”

“Same here.” Allura said as she pulled her hand free from his. Keith turned to look at her, confused. Now that he was looking at her she cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. He returned her smile before she leaned in and kissed him. Keith readjusted his position quickly so that he could pull her in close while they kissed.

They continued to kiss even as the ceiling began to crumble and fall. Both Keith and Allura couldn’t think of a better way to go. 


End file.
